Nincompuffs
by rayb07
Summary: Mojo finds a new way to attack the Powerpuff Girls. Who can save them?


NINCOMPUFFS

OPENING SHOT:

EXT DAYTIME SHOT OF A TOWNSVILLE STREET WITH MANY SMILING PEOPLE WALKING ALONG THE SIDEWALK

NARRATOR: The city of Townsville! A happy, friendly place. A safe town. A clean town. A beautiful town. A place you'd be proud to call home... Sadly, not all of Townsville is friendly.

[The people stop walking and look at the CAMERA.]

NARRATOR: Some places in Townsville are decidedly unfriendly.

[The people start to look worried. The sky darkens.]

NARRATOR: Some places are dark... and evil.

[The people start to look frightened. Lightning flashes in the darkening sky.]

NARRATOR: Some places are dens of unspeakable **villainy**!

[The people run away in terror.]

WHIP PAN TO:

INT SHOT OF MOJO'S LAIR

[MOJO is pacing.]

MOJO: The Powerpuff Girls - how I hate them! I loathe them, which is to say I do not like them, for to like them would not be the same as loathing them, and it is loathing them which I am doing. I hate that they prevent me from ruling Townsville and proving that this evil chimp is the evillest chimp and the smartest chimp - **in the world**! Oh, if only I could outsmart that little smartypants Blossom, it would be the crowning achievement of all the achievements which I have achieved!

[Suddenly for a moment a bright banana appears over MOJO's head.]

MOJO: Eureka! I have had an inspiration which has inspired me to carry out a plan which shall surely prove that I Mojo Jojo am the smartest smartypants in all of Townsville!

FADE TO BLACK

CUT TO:

EXT EARLY MORNING SHOT OF UTONIUM HOME

[A van with a radar dish on the roof drives up.]

ZOOM TO A CLOSEUP OF THE VAN

[On the side it reads "Do Not Suspect That This Van Belongs To The Evil Villain Mojo Jojo For It Does Not".]

MOJO'S VOICE: Now I shall initiate my plan to bombard the Powerpuffs withn evil mind-neutralizing rays which will neutralize their brainwaves and turn them into dummies who will not be as smart as me for I shall then be smarter than them once I have initiated my plan!

CUT TO A SHOT OF THE UTONIUM HOME AND THE VAN

[Eerie waves start radiating towards the Utonium home.]

SOUND EFFECTS: Wee-oo-ee-oo...

MOJO'S VOICE: Ha ha! Yes! I am succeeding at carrying out my plan which I am carrying out!

FADE TO BLACK

CUT TO:

INT SHOT OF THE PPG BEDROOM

CUT TO:

A CLOSEUP OF THE PPG IN BED

[The Girls awaken, sit up, yawn, and stretch their arms.]

BLOSSOM: Morning.

BUTTERCUP: Yes.

BUBBLES: Well, yes, it is true that it is morning, but this self-evident statement surely doen't bear stating when so many things of greater interest and insight might have been said in their stead.

[The three PPG stare at the CAMERA in surprise.]

BLOSSOM: Me feel funny.

BUTTERCUP: Also me.

BUBBLES: Are you saying that your mental faculties are in some manner not performing at their usual effeciency?

[Again the three PPG stare at the CAMERA.]

CUT TO:

INT SHOT OF A GROGGY PROFESSOR WALKING SLOWLY INTO THE BATHROOM

CUT TO:

THE PROFESSOR SEEN FROM THE SIDE

[He opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue, examines it in the mirror, doesn't seem impressed. The three PPG fly in.]

BUBBLES: Professor - it seems Blossom and Buttercup have experienced a drastic reduction in their mental capacities.

BUTTERCUP: Yes.

BLOSSOM: Duh.

[A horrified Blossom covers her mouth. For some reason Buttercup finds this funny.]

BUTTERCUP (laughing stupidly):Uh - huh - huh - huh...

[Eventually she stops and seems puzzled at her behavior.]

PROFESSOR: Oh, my goodness gracious! That's simply terrible! ... You know, this has all the hallmarks of that evil demon Him!

[BUBBLES seems uncertain.]

BUBBLES: Do you really believe so, Professor?

PROFESSOR: Yes, I'm almost certain of it.

BUBBLES: Well, it would seem that a visit to Him's lair would be in order, if that is the case. Girls! Follow me!

[BUBBLES flies OFF SCREEN to our right. BLOSSOM and BUTTERCUP fly OFF SCREEN to our left. After several seconds they fly across the SCREEN to join BUBBLES.]

CUT TO:

INT SHOT OF HIM'S LIVING ROOM

[He's wearing a jogging suit and is participating in an exercise program.]

TV: And one and two and one and two.

[BUBBLES crashes down through the ceiling and lands, glaring at Him. BUTTERCUP crashes down through the ceiling at the far end of the room. BLOSSOM walks in through the doorway.]

BLOSSOM: Is this the bathroom? .. Oh.

[BLOSSOM runs up to Him, kicks him in the leg, then crosses her arms and proudly tosses her head back with her eyes closed and a big smile on her face. BUTTERCUP walks up to them and starts to gape blankly at the television screen.]

BUBBLES: Ok, Him, what evil spell have you cast upon my sisters which has caused such a great reduction in the operational capacities of their mental apparatii?

HIM (feminine voice): Huh?

BUBBLES: In plain English, what have you done to make my sisters stupid?

HIM (f.v.): Your sisters have become stupid?

BUBBLES: You know very well that they have.

[HIM walks up to BLOSSOM.]

HIM (f.v.): Oh, come on, Blossom. Say something stupid. {evil voice}: Say something **stupid**!

BLOSSOM (defiantly): Me not!

HIM (f.v.): Oh, my! (bursts out laughing and starts rolling on the floor): A-ha ha ha ha ha ha ha !

SOUND EFFECTS: Pop!

[A terrified HIM sits up and stares. Suddenly he runs out of the room, covering the place where his bottom used to be.]

BUBBLES: Well, I gues Him wasn't the cause of this unfortunate situation. But who is? ... I know - Fuzzy Lumpkins! He and stupid are interchangeable. Come on, Girls!

[BUBBLES flies up through the ceiling. BLOSSOM and BUTTERCUP trot out through the door.]

CUT TO:

EXT SHOT OF FUZZY'S FRONT DECK

[He's singing along with his banjo.]

FUZZY (singing): Jimmy crack corn and ah don't care. Jimmy crack corn and ah don't care. Jimmy crack corn and ah don't mastah's gone away!

[BUBBLES lands on the ground in front of FUZZY. BLOSSOM crashes face first nearby, bounces up, spinning through the air, then lands flat on the ground near BUBBLES. She stands up and brushes herself off, then looks to BUBBLES. BUTTERCUP smashes through FUZZY'S roof and then runs out the front door. A terrified chicken runs out the door, pops out an egg, the runs OFF SCREEN.]

FUZZY (angrily): What're y'all doin' on ma propity?

BUBBLES: Admit it, Fuzzy! You are the cause of my sisters' mental impairment!

FUZZY: Are y'all saying that yer sisters ain't as bright as they all used to be?

BUBBLES: That is exactly what I'm saying!

FUZZY: Well, hot dog! Y'all c'mon, girls!

[FUZZY grabs BLOSSOM'S and BUTTERCUP'S hands and they start to dance around in a ring.]

FUZZY: Yee haw!

BLOSSOM: Yee haw!

BUTTERCUP: Haw yee!

[BUBBLES looks glumly at the spectacle.]

BUBBLES (wearily): Admit it, Fuzzy, you made my sisters... stupid.

FUZZY (still dancing): And how'd ah all do that? Y'all think ah done bashed 'em all on the head with ma banjo?

BUBBLES: Well, you made.. you invented...

[She gives up.]

BUBBLES: Come on, girls.

[BUBBLES flies away. BLOSSOM ad BUTTERCUP join her, taking FUZZY with them. The CAMERA does't move. Finally they drop FUZZY.]

FUZZY (falling back ON SCREEN): Yawwwwwwww... (hitting the ground): Oof! (sitting up and rubbing his head): What'd ah all do to deserve that?

CUT TO:

EXT LONG SHOT OF MOJO'S OBSERVATORY

[BUBBLES and BLOSSOM fly ON SCREEN and towards MOJO'S lair leaving pink and blue vapor trails. Eventually BUTTERCUP flies past, leaving an erratic corkscrew vapor trail.]

CUT TO:

INT SHOT OF MOJO's LAIR

[MOJO is at a atable drawing out plans. The girls crash in.]

BUBBLES: Admit it, Mojo, you are the cause of my sisters' recent impairment!

[MOJO spins around.]

MOJO (surprised): Powerpuff Girl Bubbles! How is it that you were not affected by my brilliant and ingenious Mojo JojoBrainwave Disrupting Hypno Ray?

BUBBLES: It was just like all your other inventions, Mojo. It was flawed and corrupt, just like you are!

MOJO: Well... at least two of you appear to have been affected, if the appearance of their having been affected is to be believed.

BUTTERCUP: True not!

BLOSSOM (thumping her chest): Me smart!

MOJO (tauntingly): Oh, Blossom, it is worth a boatload of bananas to see you so stupid and so not smart!

BUBBLES: How can I return them to their right minds?

MOJO: It is true that there is an antidote which will return them back to normal and to the way they were before they were changed to the way they are now by resynchronizing the chemical interchanges occurring at a synaptic level in their synapses, but this antidote is known only to Mojo Jojo, it will only ever be known by Mojo Jojo, for it is I who knows the antidote!

BUBBLES: What do you want?

MOJO: Want? I already have what I want. I have won, and defeated you, and caused you to lose to me, who am now victorious over you.

BUBBLES (screaming): What is the antidote?

[ACE walks ON SCREEN.]

ACE: It's carrot juice.

MOJO AND BUBBLES (surprised): Huh?

[BLOSSOM and BUTTERCUP look at each other, then look ahead.]

BLOSSOM: Tricycle.

BUTTERCUP: Kitten.

ACE: It's carrot juice. Carrot juice has the correct proportion of vitamins and minerals to counteract the effects of Mojo's ray.

MOJO (angrily): Gangreen Gang Member Ace! What are you doing in the lair of Mojo Jojo?

ACE: I was bored. You know, monkey, you;ve got some real fun toys here in your playroom!

MOJO (blankly): But where is the fighting? Where is the beating of Mojo and the knocking out of teeth and the stomping and throwing of Mojo to the ground?

BUBBLES (smugly): It's not needed.

ACE: Y'know, Mojo, you really should see a shrink about those self-abuse issues of yours.

[ACE and the PPG walk out the door.]

MOJO (bewildered): But... the fighting... the throwing... the smacking...

CUT TO:

HEARTS AND STARS

NARRATOR: And so once again the day is saved, thanks to.. Ace?

[ACE and the PPG appear. BUTTERCUP starts looking lovingly up at ACE. Suddenly her eyes pop open. She turns to a disapproving BLOSSOM, who crosses her arms and looks sternly at BUTTERCUP. BUTTERCUP gives a nervous grin.]

THE END


End file.
